The Step that Changed My Life Forever
by Chrissa-Peanut
Summary: Chloe comes to a new school, and boy was it wierd and embarassing. Balls of fire, tripping, and wierd people.  I kind of stink at summarys so just read the story! And to make this clear, this a Derek/Chloe story all the way!
1. First Day of School, Not Pleasent

**A Note From the Author of this sad excuse for a story. **Hello peoples! This is going to be my first fanfiction, ever! So if there is anything that you dont understand, send me a comment! Thanks guys! I'm REALLY excited for the reviews you guys are going to give me!

Disclamer: I'll just get right to the point, I dont own Darkest Powers, sooo...whatever, just read the story already!

Prologue

"Chloe. _Chloe,_"

"What?" I growled.

"The bus comes in one minuet." My eyes popped open and I looked at my clock. I scrambled to get out of my bed and ended up plopped on the floor, tangled in my bed sheets.

"Why didn't you get me up earlier?" I hissed as I yanked some clothes out of my closet.

"To see your expression." Seph cheesed at me and peered out of my window. "Bus is here!" I threw on my clothes, grabbed my shoulder-bag and coat, and zoomed out my front door.

Seph, I could tell, was purposefully walking slowly toward the bus. I zipped past him and stopped outside the doors.

"You're welcome…" he muttered in my ear as I climbed onto the bus. "For what?" I whispered back. I walked down the aisle with my eyes down, not looking anyone in the eye. I picked an empty seat and sat down at the window. Seph sat down next to me.

"For waking you up in the first place, for procrastinating so that you got on the bus…"

"Doesn't sound like you're done." I said suspiciously. A smile played his lips, saying that he'll wait until we got to school.

Seph's my older brother. He's 17, and in 11th grade, while I'm 16 and in 10th. We just moved to New York from California, and we're starting school in January. Which really stinks.

My name in Chloe Saunders. Occupation: nothing, student type: straight A student, school type: nice person, big loser.

The bus stopped and I started hyperventilating.

I'm the new girl!

Just great.

Everyone got up including Seph. He was the outgoing kind of guy. I really envy him for that.

"So I kind of…" Seph took a dramatic pause that made me roll my eyes. "…turned off your alarm clock." He turned and walked off the bus. "See ya, sis!" he yelled over his shoulder before I could speak.

People stared at me as I slowly rose from my seat, and walked down the aisle.

Then my nightmare, (in this case you call it a daymare), began.

I tripped, falling into the guy in front of me. He had turned before I could make a face plant in his back and caught my arm. I quickly stammered an apology, and made the mistake of looking up at him.

He was probably 6 foot 3, and had a scowl on his face that made me cringe away.

He had light skin, and jet black hair that fell loosely in his black eyes. He quickly let go of my arm, still scowling at me, and turned back, leaving the bus. People snickered behind me.

"Hey chick! Get going will ya!" I hadn't realized that I had been clogging up the aisle. "S-sorry," I stuttered. I quickly left the bus, trying to ignore the snickers.

I was already being laughed at on my first day of school. Today was going to be a nightmare…

…or daymare.

* * *

I opened the door to the office and walked up to the secretary, furiously typing on her keyboard.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked. She didn't look up. "E-excuse me, Ms., um," I did a double take on her name plate. "Cranky?" I sniffled a giggle. She turned her head sharply to me.

"Uhh! Must I go through this _every_ time?" she said in an exasperated tone. She picked up her frame with her name on it and ran her finger over it slowly.

"Ms. Cr_a_nnky. _Crannky_. Say it with me, CRAN-KY." I said it correctly. She pronounced it like cran-key, with the A having a long sound.

"Thank you. Now," she said in a sugary tone. "What can I do for you dear?"

"I'm new, I came here to get my schedule."

"Oh, yes. What's your name?"

"C-Chloe Saunders," I stuttered. I have a big problem with stuttering. The more nervous, the worse it gets.

"Chloe, Chloe…ah! Here it is. Chloe Saunders. Your brother came in and got his already." She said. "Well Chloe, welcome to White Plains High School."

"Thanks…" I said, not exactly reassured.

"Here's you schedule," she said, handing me a piece of paper. "Your first class is homeroom, then you go to English. Got it?

"Y-yes…"_ No!_ "I-I think s-so," I stuttered.

"Good, well you better hurry up." And with that, she turned her attention back to her computer. I slowly walked out the door and to my first class.

I tried to pull it together as I walked into homeroom. I kept my head down and walked to the teacher's desk. The teacher looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Miller. You must be Chloe," I nodded. I even smiled. "Well Chloe, go find yourself a seat." I turned to look for one, and my heart stopped because of two reasons. One, I noticed the only seat empty was by the guy that I had tripped into on the bus, and another guy from the bus, with golden blond hair, sitting on his desk, and second…

All twenty students were staring at me.

The room was so quite, that I heard a pencil drop onto the floor. I swallowed, and it echoed in the classroom.

The next thing that happened was kind of predictable. I tripped over someone's backpack, slamming into the guy with golden blond hair, almost tipping him off the desk.

"S-s-s-sorry," I stammered, cheeks flaming red, and sat down in the chair, trying to ignore the giggles, and hoots from the other students.

Mr. Miller got up from his desk trying to hide a smile, probably trying to keep it together for my sake, and stood in front of the classroom.

"Good morning class…"

"…Morning Mr. Miller," the class said in unison, as they all sat into their assigned seats. As he did the attendance, I kept my eyes down at my hands, knowing that both guys next to me and the whole class were sneaking glances at me. But I learned that the guy from the bus was named Derek, and the blond guy that I recently tripped into, was named Simon.

"Now class," Mr. Miller interrupted my thoughts, and I glanced up at him. "We have a new student with us." He nodded at me, smiling, making me want to slouch farther down in my chair.

"Her name is Chloe Saunders, and I hope you will all make her feel welcome,"

I wanted to hurl. I also couldn't trust myself to speak. Everyone looked at me, waiting for me to say something. I was saved the embarrassment of silence from my part. The bell rang and I was one of the first people out of the door.

I went to English finding out that Derek and Simon both were in almost in every one of my classes, except for History. But they were in my homeroom, English, Art, PE, Algebra 2, Biology, Study hall, lunch, and Wood shop. How wierd was that? I was the only girl in woodshop, to make things worse.

Mr. Williams was in the middle of a lecture about the different types of artists, when the bell rang, signifying the end of school. For homework, I had to bring a sketch book to class. I had plenty of those, but the problem was they were all full. I guess I was due for another one.

I walked to my locker, spinning the combination. I took out my homework and placed it in my shoulder bag. I was just strapping it across me, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jump and foot in the air, expecting to see Seph.

Simon's face was a foot away from mine. I jump back, surprised, and the locker door dug in between my shoulder blades, making me wince.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." His face looked concerned, making me feel a little better.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry about f-falling into y-you." I winced again, at the sound of my stutter. "I-I j-just—"

"—tripped. I know. It happens, its no biggy." He flashes me a grin that made me blush in spite of myself. I adverted my eyes, feeling self conscious.

He held out his hand. "I'm Simon, and you're Chloe, right?" I nodded, taking his hand and giving it a shake. He held it a little longer than necessary, making me blush as I slowly pulled it free from his grip. He seemed a little bit embarrassed too, but was doing a pretty good job of covering it up.

"So, uh, you the new girl?" I nodded wordlessly.

"You like it here so far?" I nod.

"Hey, can I walk you to the bus?" I nodded, smiling. We exited the front doors of the school, walking across the school grounds.

"Was California cool? You lived there before, right?" he asked after a few seconds of silence. Another nod.

"Do you always answer questions by nodding?" I shook my head, smiling.

He chuckled and tossed his hair out of his face, and I found myself looking at him. His blond hair kept falling in his face, making him toss his head all of the time to flip it away. I hadn't noticed his eyes before, not like it was on the top of my list to find his eye color, they were a deep sea blue. His smile lit up his whole face. He noticed me staring, and I forced my eyes to look at my shoes. We were nearing the buses when the silence was broken.

"Simon, I have to talk to—" Derek stopped once he saw me.

"This is my brother Derek. Derek, have you met Chloe?" Simon asked. Derek scowled at me and walked away. "I'm guessing that's a yes?" He looked at me inquiringly.

I bobbed my head. "Ya, w-we have. I-I d-did meet him a-already."

"Really? Where?" His eyebrows scrunched together, as if he were trying to remember.

"O-on the b-bus."

"Oh, wait, that was you? You fell into Derek?"

I nodded, blushing. We were walking across the lawn, when Simon smacked his hand to his head.

"That's what I forgot! Hey, listen Chloe, I forgot something at the school. See you on the bus?"

"Sure," I said, blushing again. He grinned at me and ran toward the school, disappearing through the front doors, while I headed toward the buses.

I squealed. Seph came up from behind me and tickle my sides. I elbowed him in the gut, heating a groan. I turned around to find a complete stranger, holding his stomach.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

I yelped. Someone from behind me yanked my hair, making me lose my balance. I banged my head on the concrete sidewalk, making me see black spots.

Suddenly, my stomach felt heavy. I willed myself to stay focused, and saw a group of people standing around me, laughing, and on my stomach was a boot. It was ripped and coated with mud, dirtying up my new blouse. I looked past the boot and wished I hadn't.

**AN: Sorry for the cliff hanger guys. Please write your reviews and tell me what you think, some suggestions that you have, or whatever. **


	2. Stalker guy

Chapter 1

His lungs were on fire. Wes pumped his legs so hard that they were practically screaming, but he didn't slow down. If anything, he pushed himself harder. And it all paid off. Wes crossed the finish line, but not without passing Rodriguez.

Relief came over him as he slowed to a stop and listened to the screaming crowd.

Wes sank to his knees, gasping for air. Fletcher and Rowan pulled up panting and wheezing, behind Rodriquez, and the rest followed._ He won! _

Fletcher, panting beside him, slapped him on the back. "Good run dude, good run!" He couldn't say anything, so he just nodded, grinning so hard it hurt his jaw.

Prologue

"Chloe. _ Chloe,_"

"What?" I growled.

"The bus comes in one minuet." My eyes popped open and I looked at my clock. I scrambled to get out of my bed and ended up plopped on the floor, tangled in my bed sheets.

"Why didn't you get me up earlier?" I hissed as I yanked some clothes out of my closet.

"To see your expression." Seph cheesed at me and peered out of my window. "Bus is here!" I threw on my clothes, grabbed my shoulder-bag and coat, and zoomed out my front door.

Seph, I could tell, was purposefully walking slowly toward the bus. I zipped past him and stopped outside the doors.

"You're welcome…" he muttered in my ear as I climbed onto the bus. "For what?" I whispered back. I walked down the aisle with my eyes down, not looking anyone in the eye. I picked an empty seat and sat down at the window. Seph sat down next to me.

"For waking you up in the first place, for procrastinating so that you got on the bus…"

"Doesn't sound like you're done." I said suspiciously. A smile played his lips, saying that he'll wait until we got to school.

Seph's my older brother. He's 17, and in 11th grade, while I'm 16 and in 10th. We just moved to New York from California, and we're starting school in January. Which really stinks.

My name in Chloe Saunders. Occupation: nothing, student type: straight B student, school type: nice person, big loser.

The bus stopped and I started hyperventilating.

I'm the new girl!

Just great.

Everyone got up including Seph. He was the outgoing kind of guy. I really envy him for that.

"So I kind of…" Seph took a dramatic pause that made me roll my eyes. "…turned off your alarm clock." He turned and walked off the bus. "See ya, sis!" he yelled over his shoulder before I could speak.

People stared at me as I slowly rose from my seat, and walked down the aisle.

Then my nightmare, (in this case you call it a daymare), began.

I tripped, falling into the guy in front of me. He had turned before I could make a face plant in his back and caught my arm. I quickly stammered an apology, and made the mistake of looking up at him.

He was probably 5 foot 11, and had a scowl on his face that made me cringe away.

He had light milk chocolate skin, black-brown hair that fell loosely in his black eyes. He quickly let go of my arm, still scowling at me, and turned back, leaving the bus. People snickered behind me.

"Hey chick! Get going will ya!" I hadn't realized that I had been clogging up the aisle. "S-sorry," I stuttered. I quickly left the bus, trying to ignore the snickers.

I was already being laughed at on my first day of school. Today was going to be a nightmare…

…or daymare.

I opened the door to the office and walked up to the secretary, furiously typing on her keyboard.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked. She didn't look up. "E-excuse me, Ms., um," I did a double take on her name plate. "Cranky?" I sniffled a giggle. She turned her head sharply to me.

"Uhh! Must I go through this _every_ time?" she said in an exasperated tone. She picked up her frame with her name on it and ran her finger over it slowly.

"Ms. Cr_a_nnky. _Crannky_. Say it with me, CRAN-KY." I said it correctly. She pronounced it like cran-key, with the A having a long sound.

"Thank you. Now," she said in a sugary tone. "What can I do for you dear?"

"I'm new, I came here to get my schedule."

"Oh, yes. What's your name?"

"S-Chloe Saunders," I stuttered. I have a big problem with stuttering. The more nervous, the worse it gets.

"Chloe, Chloe…ah! Here it is. Chloe Saunders. Your brother came in and got his already." She said. "Well Chloe, welcome to White Plains High School."

"Thanks…" I said, not exactly reassured.

"Here's you schedule," she said, handing me a piece of paper. "Your first class is homeroom, then you go to English. Got it?

"Y-yes…"_ No!_ "I-I think s-so," I stuttered.

"Good, well you better hurry up." And with that, she turned her attention back to her computer. I slowly walked out the door and to my first class.

I tried to pull it together as I walked into homeroom. I kept my head down and walked to the teacher's desk. The teacher looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Miller. You must be Chloe," I nodded. I even smiled. "Well Chloe, go find yourself a seat." I turned to look for one, and my heart stopped because of two reasons. One, I noticed the only seat empty was by the guy that I had tripped into on the bus, and another guy from the bus, with golden blond hair, sitting on his desk, and second…

All twenty students were staring at me.

The room was so quite, that I heard a pencil drop onto the floor. I swallowed, and it echoed in the classroom.

The next thing that happened was kind of predictable. I tripped over someone's backpack, slamming into the guy with golden blond hair, almost tipping him off the desk.

"S-s-s-sorry," I stammered, cheeks flaming red, and sat down in the chair, trying to ignore the giggles, and hoots from the other students.

Mr. Miller got up from his desk, probably trying to keep it together for my sake, and stood in front of the classroom.

"Good morning class…"

"…Morning Mr. Miller," the class said in unison, as they all sat into their assigned seats. As he did the attendance, I kept my eyes down at my hands, knowing that both guys next to me and the whole class were sneaking glances at me. But I learned that the guy from the bus was named Derek, and the blond guy that I recently tripped into, was named Simon. They both shared the same last name, Scott, but they don't look a thing alike. Derek with his black hair and dark skin, and Simon with his nicely tanned skin and blond hair, it seemed extremely unlikely. It would also be kind of weird that I tripped and fell into both of them on the same day, and they were brothers, I guess…unless they were foster brothers…

"Now class," Mr. Miller interrupted my thoughts, and I glanced up at him. "We have a new student with us." He nodded at me, smiling, making me want to slouch farther down in my chair.

"Her name is Chloe Saunders, and I hope you will all make her feel welcome,"

I wanted to hurl. I also couldn't trust myself to speak. Everyone looked at me, waiting for me to say something. I was saved the embarrassment of silence from my part. The bell rang and I was one of the first people out of the door.

I went to English finding out that Derek and Simon both were in almost in every one of my classes, except for History. But they were in my homeroom, English, Art, PE, Algebra 2, Biology, Study hall, lunch, and Wood shop. I was the only girl in woodshop, to make things worse.

Mr. Williams was in the middle of a lecture about the different types of art when the bell rang, signifying the end of school. For homework, I had to bring a sketch book to class. I had plenty of those, but the problem was they were all full. I guess I was due for another one.

I walked to my locker, spinning the combination. I took out my homework and placed it in my shoulder bag. I was just strapping it across me, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jump and foot in the air, expecting to see Seph.

Simon's face was a foot away from mine. I jump back, surprised, and the locker door dug in between my shoulder blades, making me wince.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." His face looked concerned, making me feel a little better.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry about f-falling into y-you." I winced again, at the sound of my stutter. "I-I j-just—"

"—tripped. I know. It happens, its no biggy." He flashes me a grin that made me blush in spite of myself. I adverted my eyes, feeling self conscious.

He held out his hand. "I'm Simon, and you're Chloe, right?" I nodded, taking his hand and giving it a shake. He held it a little longer than necessary, making me blush as I slowly pulled it free from his grip. He seemed a little bit embarrassed too, but was doing a pretty good job of covering it up.

"So, uh, you the new girl?" I nodded wordlessly.

"You like it here so far?" I nod.

"Hey, can I walk you to the bus?" I nodded, smiling. We exited the front doors of the school, walking across the school grounds.

"Was California cool? You lived there before, right?" he asked after a few seconds of silence. Another nod.

"Do you always answer questions by nodding?" I shook my head, smiling.

He chuckled and tossed his hair out of his face, and I found myself looking at him. His blond hair kept falling in his face, making him toss his head all of the time to flip it away. I hadn't noticed his eyes before, not like it was on the top of my list to find his eye color, they were a deep sea blue. His smile lit up his whole face. He noticed me staring, and I forced my eyes to look at my shoes. We were nearing the buses when the silence was broken.

"Simon, I have to talk to—" Derek stopped once he saw me.

"This is my brother Derek. Derek, have you met Chloe?" Simon asked. Derek scowled at me and walked away. "I'm guessing that's a yes?" He looked at me inquiringly.

I bobbed my head. "Ya, w-we have. I-I d-did meet him a-already."

"Really? Where?" His eyebrows scrunched together, as if he were trying to remember.

"O-on the b-bus."

"Oh, wait, that was you? You fell into Derek?"

I nodded, blushing. We were walking across the lawn, when Simon smacked his hand to his head.

"That's what I forgot! Hey, listen Chloe, I forgot something at the school. See you on the bus?"

"Sure," I said, blushing again. He grinned at me and ran toward the school, disappearing through the front doors, while I headed toward the buses.

I squealed. Seph came up from behind me and tickle my sides. I elbowed him in the gut, heating a groan. I turned around to find a complete stranger, holding his stomach.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

I yelped. Someone from behind me yanked my hair, making me lose my balance. I banged my head on the concrete sidewalk, making me see black spots.

Suddenly, my stomach felt heavy. I willed myself to stay focused, and saw a group of people standing around me, laughing, and on my stomach was a boot. It was ripped and coated with mud, dirtying up my new blouse. I looked past the boot and wished I hadn't.

This guy was probably the ugliest guy on the planet. He had everything…

Buck teeth, warts, acne, Uno-brow, stubble, greasy hair, and last but not least (not even close) and big potbelly.

I squealed. I couldn't help it. Everyone would scream at that mug. The crowd around me cackled even harder.

"Hey sweetheart," the ugly guy snorted. He didn't look it, but he had on that smile that said he knows himself as a jock. I tried to slip away, but the guy I had elbowed in the gut, held down my arms, while 'uglyface' got down on his knees, and inched closer to my face.

"D-d-d-don't p-p-p-please," I stammered. Uglyface laughed.

"D-d-don't p-p-please!" he mimicked. He was now a foot away from me, breathing in my face. His breath smelled like rotting onions, making me gag. I felt a sharp pain on my hand. I looked at it to see something shiny and pointed like a pencil. What is it?

Uglyface placed a warty hand on my shoulder, making me flinch. He held out his hand, and someone slapped something brown and gooey in it. Mud.

"N-no, p-p-please…" I whispered. His hand came closer to my face. Then without warning, the mud collided with my hair. I screamed as I felt the mud slid down my neck.

Then I heard a sound that I could not mistake.

_Click…click…click_

A camera.

Kelley moved into my line of vision, camera in hand.

"Smile! You'll make the front page on the school newspaper!"

When I turned back to look at him, he was sprawled on the grass, with a bloody nose. Standing over him, and I couldn't believe my eyes, was…

Derek.

He was glaring at me, as if it was my fault he had to punch Uglyface in the face.

Unfortunately, it kind of was. He strutted towards me, yanking me up by my arm, and cut through the crowd. This time, they let me pass.

We walked away form the buses, and towards the side of the school. Once he found a place where we were alone, he swung around and faced me. The look on his face made me cringe against the brick building.

"What the heck were you doing?" he growled. When I didn't answer, he got right up in my face. "Answer me!"

"N-n-nothing," I said in a small voice. I guess my fright must have shown plain on my face, because he backed up.

"Whatever…" he said. He turned and headed back to the buses. Before I could lose my courage, I stepped from the building.

"T-thank you," He stopped short. After a few seconds of silence, he kept walking. But I knew he heard me.

I walked to my bus, attempting to wipe all of the mud out of my hair, but not surprisingly finding it a lost cause. I walked on, found an empty seat, and sat down. I just realized that I didn't have my book bog. I had dropped it when I was attacked. I started to get up, but the bus was already in motion.

Darn! I can't do my homework on the first day of school. The teachers will probably think I'm a slacker.

A burst of laughs echoed from the back of the bus. I turned to find Seph sitting with all of the guys that had bullied me, including Uglyface! I duct down in my seat before they saw me.

_Why was Seph hanging out with those guys?_ I was staring out the window when I felt someone sit next to me. I braced myself and looked, relived that it was just Simon. In his hands, was my shoulder bag.

"You dropped this," he said, handing it to me.

"T-thanks," I said quietly.

"What happened to your hair?" he turned his whole body toward me and picked up a strand of muddy hair.

"N-n-nothing…" I stuttered.

"Chloe, you know it's hard to lie convincingly if you stutter," I blushed.

"What happened?" he asked again. "And this time, the truth."

The whole story poured out; as I looked out the window, staring at the Rocky Mountains, and a meadow, with wildflowers growing, making it look like my mothers patchwork quilt. I, for a moment, felt as if I could just reach out and touch it, feeling the soft fabric between my fingertips.

"I'm so sorry," he said, the disgust in his voice surprised me. "I should have stayed with you, then those bloody idiots wouldn't have tried to pull something like that."

I felt something trickle down my hand and looked. I started feeling dizzy, as I saw blood drip onto my pants.

"Oh my gosh! You're bleeding!" Simon took my hand, examining it.

"I-It's no b-big deal," I said, still staring at my hand, lightheaded. _How did I get that? _ I recalled that sting of pain when I lying on the ground. Simon took a white bandana from his pocket and wrapped my hand in it.

"How did it happen? Who did it?"

"I-I don't k-k-know," I said.

He glared at me. "Yes, you do. It's hard to lie convincingly when you stutter Chloe. Stop lying." It was a pocket knife that one guy was holding.

I looked out the window, pulling my hand free from his grasp. "It doesn't matter," I said quietly. Simon put his hand on my shoulder, making me blush.

"Yes it does…" he said equally quiet. He took my bleeding hand again and gently rubbed it. I should have been embarrassed by even that simple gesture, but I was strangely comforted. Well, at least right up until Seph showed his pesky face.

"Hey sis, what's—" He stopped when he saw Simon. His gaze fell on our entwined hands. I quickly put mine out of his range of view.

Seph grinned at Simon. "Thanks for keeping my baby sis company," It took Simon a minuet to get the hint. He slowly got up, winked at me, and went to go sit by Derek, who seemed to have been staring at us the whole time, listening to our conversation.

"Make a little friend?" he asked once he sat down.

"None of your business," I muttered. He smiled that, _oh~yes~it~is_ smile that really got on my nerves.

"Hey," he said, shocked. "What is up with your hair? Your not dying it again, are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "For your information, I didn't _dye _my hair. I was experimenting to see if green was a good color for some streaks and _someone_, aka, _you_, dumped a glop of green paint on my head, when I was just using a brush on a couple strands!" But he ignored me and just kept talking.

"Anyway, it _is_ my business if its already the dating stage, because that's what big brothers like me are for. We're supposed to be there for our little sissy's. In your case this lesson is going to be, 'how to act on your first date without totally humiliating yourself'.'"

"Its _not_ my first date! I've dated before!" I lied.

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe…" he said in a pity tone. "…Daddy-Daughter dates don't count." He flashed me a grin that I would more than happy wipe off his face.

"We aren't even dating! I just met him!" I said impatiently.

"Whatever sis…" he said, still grinning.

The bus stopped in front of out house, and I ran as fast as I could to the front door, not daring to look back, feeling Derek's eyes on my back.

"How was your first day?" Mom called once we came threw the door.

"Fine," Seph and I said in unison.

"Good!"

Mom was so gullible.

I ran up to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. I rushed to the sink, peeling off Simon's bandana, now soaked with blood, and ran my bloody hand threw the warm water. The water running down the drain was a sickly red color.

I didn't have time to hide my hand, before Seph barged in, seeing the bloody water.

_Forgot to lock the door!_

"_What happened to your—"_ I clamped my good hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh! I don't want mom freaking out! You know how she gets!" I hissed in his ear. His eyes widened and he nodded. I slowly pulled my hand away, realizing that blood was dripping in to little puddles on the floor. I went back to the sink, grabbing the hand towel, and wiping up the blood.

"_What happened to your hand!"_ Seph whispered, grabbing it to study.

"I cut it." I said simply.

"With what? A chain saw in wood shop?"

"No, a pocket knife,"

"You have a _pocket knife_?"

"Look," I said, frustrated. "I just cut myself, end of story." I slapped a big bandage on the cut and walked past him. Seph followed me to my bedroom, and sat next to me on my bed.

"So, since I'm not going to get any answers about that," he said, gesturing to my hand. "Did you so what happened out by the buses?"

"N-no, what?" I asked, semi-casual.

"Well, apparently there was a girl that had a seizure or something, right as she was heading to the buses."

"_What?"_ I asked, not really helping cover my lie. "That's crazy, who told you that?"

"Devin Boon." he said, as if I should know who that was. "Well, how do I describe him? I guess I could call him…highly unattractive, or for short, repulsive." That little runt. The harasser himself was spreading this ridiculous rumor.

"Two other guys told me the same thing." Seph continued. "Domonick and Colton." I'm guessing their the guys that held me down.

"That's all bull crap." I said. Seph raised an eyebrow at me as if to say, _and how would you know that? _

_Ya Chloe, how would you know that?_ After all, you know nothing of this, right?

Wrong.

But I wasn't taking any chances.

"Um, nothing," I muttered stupidly. What I really wanted was to have _someone_ to talk to, and just get it off my chest.

I better watch my back tomorrow,

Just in case…

Once I got to the bus, the first thing I saw was Simon waving for me to sit next to him. Derek was sitting in the opposite seat, staring at me as if I was some kind of cockroach.

Shyly, I walked towards Simon, sitting beside him. While Seph passed, he raised his eyebrows at me, and winked.

"How's your hand?" Simon asked, as he picked it up to look at it.

"Pretty good now, but it might need stitches." I said. "Oh, and thanks for letting me borrow this." I held up the white bandana. "I got all of the blood out."

"Thanks," He took it, brushing my hand, and stuck it in his pocket.

"Your hand ok?" Derek's voice startled me. I looked up at him, surprised.

"Um, y-ya, b-but it needs s-stitches." I stuttered. He stared at me and I looked away, my cheeks flushed.

"S-so, your brothers?" I said to neither of them in particular.

"Ya, cant you see the resemblance?" Derek said. I looked at both of them, confused.

"He's joking Chloe," Simon smiled. "We're foster brothers."

Apparently, Simon wanted to say more, but I saw Derek, out of the corner of my eye, give him a warning look.

The bus came to a stop in front of the school, and I stood up. I walked out onto the aisle only to be bumped back into Simon. Derek backed up to let me pass.

"Go ahead," he grunted. For some strange reason, I blushed,(Isn't that a surprise), as I walked past him, and jumped off the bus. Simon walked on my right, and Derek walked on his right.

We walked to homeroom together, sitting in out seats as Mr. Miller did the attendance. I felt a little more comfortable today then yesterday, which was kind of a relief. That is, it was, until PE.

I wasn't bad at baseball, well, considering I've never played before…

…and don't even know what you're supposed to do besides hitting the ball. Oh boy, I'm in trouble.

I, fortunately, got teamed up with Simon, and Derek. Which didn't exactly tickle my fancy, but hey, what could I do?

Unfortunately, Kelley, the popular Barbie-chick, was also on my team. She for some reason hates my guts.

My shorts were a couple inches shorter than necessary, but I really didn't get a choice considering they were being borrowed, since I forgot my own. They were a couple inches above my knee, making me feel exposed in front of the boys. I was yanking them down as far as they'd go without embarrassing myself, as I walked with the group toward the baseball field. Simon and Derek, technically only Simon, was walking with me, while Derek trailed behind him.

"I'd be yanking my pants down low to if my legs were as hairy as yours," Kelley smirked, unfortunately loud enough for everyone to hear. I self-consciously jerked my head down fast enough to cause wipe-lash, to look down at my legs. I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized they were baby smooth. Simon was giving her a dirty look, which also gave me a burst of courage.

"Well, at least I don't have eyebrows that could be mistaken as ferrets." I said just as loud. I heard a couple gasps, the loudest coming from the Brat Queen herself.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say. To. Me?" she spit every word as if it were venom. Beside me, I heard Simon whisper, 'burn'. I smiled at her sweetly.

"You heard me." I said coolly. She gave me a look that said plainly _no~more~nice~girl, _and made me cringe a little. We walked to the batting cage and I gasped.

If you don't want your eyeballs burned out of their sockets, don't ever be caught dead seeing Devin in shorts. I must admit, sadly, that his were several inches _shorter _than mine. I thought I was going to hurl.

"New girl! You're up to bat!" Coach said to me.

"W-what? Wait—" Kelley shoved me up to the batting plate.

"The goal is to hit the ball, not yourself _new girl_. Just thought I'd let you know." She sneered, shoving the bat into my hands. I looked at it, not knowing what to do with it.

"Umm…" I gripped it in my hands, turning towards the pitcher.

"This isn't golf newbie


	3. Sorry!

I'm very sorry guys, but I am not going to be continuing my story. For one thing, it is very messed up, and I'm very frustrated with it. You could tell from looking at the 2nd chapter. So, sorry again, BUT, I'm thinking of writing another story, but I want a horde of idea's from you guys. And I would be very grateful if we kept it PG. Oh, and for personal reasons, could you guys not swear? Thanks guys and I look very forward to read your ideas! Talk to me people!


End file.
